


Names Written in Blood

by QuagmireMarch



Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Violence, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Party crashers managed to shake the foundation of Victor's whole world.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916665
Comments: 28
Kudos: 146





	Names Written in Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Droewyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droewyn/gifts).



Phichit Chulanont’s parties were neutral ground. Everyone got invited, enjoyed the food, the music, caught up with friends and eyed up enemies. And everyone left alive and unharmed. This was a given. This was known.

Someone decided to change the rules. The men came in en masse, all in black, all wearing Kevlar vests, all opening fire as soon as they appeared. At least forty operatives, and they didn’t seem to care if they caught each other in their crossfire.

Then, even as the guests, some of the deadliest people on the planet, all armed, started to fire back, more men strapped in bombs came in and detonated. Now, bodies and parts of bodies were strewn everywhere.

Victor scanned the area, eyes locking on another black-masked figure and firing off a single shot. The man went down, and Victor turned for a new target with a smirk. Across the room he spotted the bright red and gold of Phichit Chulanont’s suit. A taller, dark-haired man had pressed Chulanont into a corner. Silhouette. Facing down three intruders. Alone.

The man was amazing, possibly the best assassin alive. But he wasn’t superhuman. He had a vicious knife in hand. All of his enemies had guns.

Time telescoped down to single moments. Victor raised his gun. Silhouette moved. Muzzle flash, glint of a blade. Blood. So much blood.

Two black clad men went down. Beautiful But Deadly stood tall, struck again. The man screamed, died.

And Victor watched in horror as Silhouette fell, first to his knees and then down.

Time reasserted itself with a vengeance. Victor didn’t remember getting to the other side of the room. Phichit knelt over Silhouette and Victor shoved him away, desperate to see the man, to see him breathing and okay and smirking at him. To hear him call Victor impatient.

Instead, he looked down at a too pale face, eyes closed. Blood soaked his suit, marred the skin beneath. Chulanont had ripped his shirt open. Two bullet holes, one in the lower abdomen, one to the chest. 

Tears hung at the corners of Victor’s eyes, his breath came in harsh gasps. Beautiful But Deadly made people bleed. He didn’t...he couldn’t…

“Victor,” hands clutched his upper arms. Chulanont. Unimportant. Victor reached out, one hand cupping Silhouette’s cheek. Still warm. But so, so very still. He looked unreal. A mirage. A nightmare.

“Victor,” Chulanont’s voice was urgent, “he’s still breathing, Victor. Please. We have to get him out of here.”

It took too long for the words to seep in, to make sense. But as soon as they did, Victor moved. “You can use a gun?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he took a weapon off one of the assailants and pressed it into Chulanont’s hand. Distantly he noticed tears streaming down the other man’s face. 

His own had frozen, clinging to his lashes like a prayer. He’d let them fall once he knew. For now he had work to do.  
Carefully he lifted his beautiful boy, surprised by how light the other man was in his arms. He radiated such power. He should have been unmovable.

And bulletproof. “Why didn’t he have a vest on?” The words came out as an accusation. One that hit, he saw when Phichit flinched.

But the Thai man didn’t stay fazed for long. “Do you wear one to a party?”

“No, but I wasn’t here as a bodyguard.” Victor glanced down at the man in his arms, held him just a little tighter. 

“Neither was he.” Phichit moved like a cat, keeping low as he looked around for threats, his sharp eyes missed nothing, weapon ready and hands steady. Only the tears gave him away.

Victor frowned. “Then why?” Beautiful But Deadly didn’t enjoy parties, and if not for a job, why would he risk himself to protect Chulanont? Silhouette could have gotten out of there unscathed if he’d not shielded the other man. 

He’d endangered himself for Victor like that before, too. Were...Victor’s eyes locked on the small Thai man, ice in his gaze and a growl on his lips.

Phichit froze, but never stopped keeping watch, only a single glance at Victor and then back to securing the path out. “It’s not like that. He’s my best friend.”

Victor nodded. “Then let’s make sure we get him out of here alive.”

##

He’d lost so much blood by the time they got to the doctor, but he’d still been breathing. And now, all they could do was wait for the surgery to be done.

Victor paced, speaking rapid Russian, checking on his people that had been at the party. Setting bounties for information on who had done this thing. Who dared. Everyone wanted to know; everyone wanted revenge.

Victor wanted to burn the world down. Right after Beautiful But Deadly opened those stunning eyes and unleashed their fire. They’d do it together. And then run away to a deserted island. Just be together. No more games, no battles. Just them. Happy. Alive.

His fist hit the wall with no input from his brain. 

Phichit looked up from his own phone, eyes wide and sympathetic. “I...” he paused then shook his head, “He talks about you. Not...not like in a weird way. Yuuri doesn’t kiss and tell. Just...you mean a lot to him.”

“Yuuri?” Victor stilled, the word tingling as it left his lips. He’d wanted a name for so long, but not like this. Shoulders set, he bit his cheek hard. He would not cry. Not now. Not until, not until there was no hope. Then he’d let the tears fall. 

Then he’d watch the world burn.

Phichit’s eyes went wide. “Oh. Um, we shouldn’t call him...you know. Here. He doesn’t like people to know.”

“He doesn’t like people to know a lot of things.” Victor collapsed into the chair beside Phichit. “You’ve known him a long time?”

A nod. “He helped me start my business.” The man glanced over at Victor, expression worried, calculating. “Thank you. For getting him here. I can pay you, or if there’s info you--”

Victor sliced his hand through the air. “I didn’t do it for you.” He stared at the door Beautiful But Deadly—Silhouette—Yuuri--had disappeared through, and felt his throat get tight, raw. As if he’d actually done all the screaming that wanted to rip forth from him. More tears gathered behind his eyes, the pressure of them hot and painful.

“But...” Phichit trailed off as he examined Victor’s face. Whatever he saw, it softened his expression, eased tension from his shoulders. “Oh.”

And then they waited.

##

Three days. Yuuri slept for three days, and for all of them Victor sat beside him and waited. The doctors gave the dark-haired man even odds of ever waking, said it depended on him, how strong he was, how much fight he had.

Which meant he’d be coming around any minute. Victor knew it. He had to be there when it happened. Had to tell him, to show him...something.

Phichit came and went, bringing food, coffee. Staying for the brief moments Victor had no choice but to leave for the bathroom or a quick shower. They let no one else in. Told no one where they were. Probably there were things Victor should be doing, but he’d turned his phone off on day one. It could wait. And if not, it didn’t matter anyway. 

Nothing mattered until Yuuri woke up.

##

Day five Victor started talking, ranting really. “I know you like to make me wait, but this is ridiculous. There are better things we could be doing with a bed than this.” He paced the room, arms flying around him. “I have soup. And katsudon? What the hell is that? Phichit said you like it. But if you don’t wake up I’m going to eat it all. It’ll serve you right for going and getting yourself shot. You’re too good to--”

He turned and saw wide, amused brown eyes watching him. Pain pulled at the corners, and meds dulled the fire, but not enough to put it out completely. Victor stared. “You...” He ran to the bed, beaming and trembling, tears so long contained streaming down his face. Gently, he took the man’s hand, kissed the knuckles. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

A soft, pained laugh. “You were on a roll. Didn’t..didn’t want to interrupt.”

Victor sniffled. “Jerk. Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been? It--”

“Victor,” a weak squeeze to his hand, “shut up and kiss me.” 

Still so pale, but so, so beautiful. And Victor had never been able to refuse him anything. He didn’t plan to start now. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. They were dry and cracked, so Victor kept the caress light, gentle. 

Until Beautiful But Deadly wrapped long fingers in his hair and pulled. Not hard, too weak for that, but the intent to deepen the kiss clear. Victor obeyed. He always obeyed Silhouette. Yuuri.

They broke apart for air, and Victor lost himself in those deep, endless eyes. God, even like this the man took his breath away.

“You know, Victor--”

“Vitya. Call me Vitya.”

Yuuri smiled. “Vitya.” The word sounded like a promise on his lips, an incantation, a vow.

Victor smiled back. They didn’t need more words just then.


End file.
